Two Bed Too Many
by AnalogyOftheSky
Summary: The age old argument between Natsu and Lucy about sleeping in her bed finally comes to a conclusion, with surprising results. A NaLu ONESHOT. Rated a low T.


**AN: My first try at NaLu...A One-shot. It's rated a low T for some not completely innocent situations as well as use of offensive words, and coz I'm paranoid. You have been warned.**

 **Oh, and some Spoiler Alert, if you haven't read the manga till the end.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Not me. No.**

* * *

 **Two Bed Too Many**

* * *

 ****Lucy Heartfilia suppressed an irate groan at the sight before her.

Her idiotic, reckless, _overly heated_ furnace of a best friend laid sprawled on her flowery pink sheets, her comforter pushed aside half-hanging off of her bed, and Happy, the blue furred terror of a bird-cat, was lying near his feet. Their loud snores was a proof of their deep slumber, and a cause of her aggravation.

One would think, given the frequency with which the situation was repeated (it happened every _fucking_ day!), that she would have gotten used to it; that she wouldn't need to respond in the explosive manner that had her neighbours complaining about the noise. But it was the thought of _giving in_ to the Fire Dragon Slayer's antics that didn't sit well with the Celestial Spirit mage; this was _her_ home, dammit, and she shouldn't have to fight for a place to sleep in her own home!

Especially when the stupid Dragon Slayer (and his cat) didn't even think or offer to pick up her rent for even one month; and rather made it difficult for her to do the same with their destructive antics that almost always cost them the entirety of their reward for the missions.

Lucy took a deep breath, partly to calm her nerves, and partly in preparation of the loud and heated exchange that was surely to follow once she 'Lucy Kicked' them awake from their respective dreamlands. She tensed slightly in preparation of her attack, ready to send the two intruders out of her window and hopefully into a world of pain, when suddenly Natsu sat up on her bed, causing her to jump back in surprise and let out a terrified squeak.

"Yo...Icicle...You wanna..." Natsu mumbled half-asleep, his fists loosely raised in a fighting stance, "You wanna...go...?"

Lucy placed a trembling hand on her rapidly beating heart, grumbling curses under her breath as she stood up straight again. She watched Natsu warily as he slowly yawned and blinked, hoping he didn't give her another mini heart-attack with any sudden movements.

The pink haired (salmon-coloured, he would say, but Lucy was inclined to believe otherwise) Dragon Slayer, frowned slightly as he took in his surroundings, his gaze slowly coming to stop at the seething blonde, and grinned at her ignoring her obvious anger, "Hey Luce! Welcome home!"

Lucy tried counting backwards from 10 to rein in her anger, and succeeding minutely, she levelled Natsu with a cold glare, "Natsu, it's not 'Welcome Home'. It should be 'Sorry' and 'We were just leaving'!"

Natsu raised a brow in confusion, "But I ain't going anywhere."

Lucy's body trembled with suppressed anger, her mind pleading with her to give him one more chance calmly, more for the sake of her own sanity that his good health, "It's late, Natsu. And I'm tired. You two should go home so that I can sleep."

Natsu glanced at Happy still snoozing at the foot of the bed, "Well, you can do that even with us here, Luce."

The blonde mage scowled, "And how do you suppose I should do that? You're already hogging the only bed, _my_ bed, so I wonder where it is that you think I should sleep."

To his credit, the Fire Dragon Slayer did think it over for a moment before he answered stupidly anyway, "We can always share the be-"

"Oh for the love of Mavis! Natsu! Do you even know how _inappropriate_ that would be?!"

Natsu flinched at her screech, frowning slightly at her anger, "Luce, come on! This ain't the first time we're having the argument. Can't we just skip to the part where you give up and we all go to sleep? Look, your noisy self woke up Happy!"

Lucy snarled, "Hell no, you dork! Now that Happy is awake, just take him and go home. _Your_ home!"

"Luuushiii, why are you so loud?"

"Shut it, Cat!"

"But Luce, I like your bed! It's so comfy and-"

"Then just buy a bed for your own place! Stop hogging mine!"

"Luushiiii, we are soooo tired! Can't we stayyyyy?"

"It's not 'Luushiiii' you stupid cat!" Lucy grumbled, then sighed, rubbing her temple in an attempt to thwart the slowly forming migraine, "Fine. If you want to stay, you're gonna have to take the couch."

Natsu merely shook his head, "If I wanted to sleep on something that uncomfortable, I would've preferred my hammock back home."

"My point exactly. So just go home."

"But I told ya, the bed's comfy-"

"And I told you, we are not sleeping in the same bed."

"Then you take the couch!"

"Do I need to remind you, you blockhead, that this is _my_ home?"

"We're _nakama_! We stand by each other, and we share each other's stuff! So, this home is mine too!"

"Then maybe I should start expecting rent from you!"

"Geez Luce. It's always about the jewels with ya."

"Aye Lucy! You're so selfish. Why can't you just share the bed, and some fish if you have it, with us?"

"Did I not mention how inappropriate that-"

"But Happy is here too! So it's not like it's just us two!"

Lucy paused at his words, surprised at the fact that the dense idiot did know what sense of propriety between a pair of unwed, unattached, grown man and woman was, especially since they were also best friends. She and Natsu had already been dancing around that thin, brittle line that existed between _friends_ and _more than friends_ , and Lucy wasn't sure enough of her own feelings or that of her best friend's, to know which side to tilt the scale at this point in their relationship.

"Even with Happy here, it's not proper for us two to sleep in the same bed."

Natsu, again to Lucy's surprise, thought it over, "Hmm..That's a problem then. Well, no need to waste time over it so late in the night. We can find a solution tomorrow, so for now let's just-"

"No. Off you go. Both of you. You can sleep at your own house!"

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, "I ain't going anywhere Luce. Don't be such a prude."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in indignation, "Natsu, I am not in the mood. Just go, dammit!"

Natsu opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped when Happy shook his head. Instead, he sighed and climbed up the open window next to the bed, and with one last look at the blonde mage, gracefully jumped to the ground below, the blue cat flying down to join him.

Lucy let out a long sigh, adjusting her comforter before lying down on the bed. Forcefully suppressing the feeling of guilt that came with recalling Natsu's put-down look before he left, she switched off the lights and pulled the comforter over her head, willing sleep to take her.

And when it didn't, she grumbled and gave up on it, instead losing herself in her thoughts, mentally preparing for a long day that tomorrow was surely going to be.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts, Lucy?"

The Stellar Mage shifted her gaze from her still untouched Strawberry Milkshake to address the concerned barkeep, "It's nothing, Mira. Just..."

Mirajane Strauss tilted her silver head in thought, her blue eyes roving over the blonde mage, "Did you injure yourself on the last mission?"

Lucy shook her head, "Not at all. It's just..." She turned slightly as she glanced at her partner and Happy sitting at one of the tables a little ways from the bar, "Natsu's ignoring me."

Mira raised a brow at the blonde as she turned back to her milkshake; the Stellar Mage completely missing the fleeting glance that the pinkette sent her way before returning to his meal. Mira, though, caught it all with glee, "Well well, trouble in paradise?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, "What paradise?"

Mira giggled, "You'll get there, the both of you. Anyways, what's the trouble this time?"

"Him being stubborn, me being impatient. Same old, same old."

Mira hummed in agreement, "I suppose. But he hasn't ignored you before for that."

Lucy frowned, "I know, but this time...I guess, he was too adamant and...I was too mean?"

The She-Devil raised a brow in question, "Too adamant? That's new?"

Lucy sighed and laid her forehead on the mahogany wood of the bar. Natsu being his usual hyperactive, pushy, reckless self was not new; it never ticked her off when on the battlefield. But when it came to the question of sleeping on her bed, he could atleast be reasonable. After all, she didn't mind him and Happy staying over, as long as he accepted sleeping somewhere other than her bed.

"Maybe he's just afraid of being away from you."

The Stellar Mage groaned at the barkeeps insinuation, "Mira, we spend every waking hour attached to the hip. It's already very unhealthy for our friendship! And now he's being even more stubborn about spending every night at my home. I mean, this was never a problem before, so why now-"

"Lucy, that's exactly what I mean. After all that stuff with Alvarez and Zeref, maybe he feels better by being close to you. You know how his life literally took a turn for the worse when he discovered...what he was really meant to do...and who he is..."

Lucy bit her lip as guilt racked her being, her head rising again to glance at her pink-haired best friend. She knew that even if Natsu never said anything about it, or never let it show in his behaviour and that wide, carefree grin, the whole mess with his brother had caused him a lot of grief. His entire existence had been questioned; everything he stood for, everything he believed he was. He had known himself to be the son of Fire Dragon Igneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, whose mission in life was to find his lost father, and beat up bad guys, and put his life on the line for his _nakama_ if needed.

Suddenly, he wasn't all that. He was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D., a demon from the Books of Zeref, the vilest of them all. He had a brother, the most powerful dark mage himself, who had resurrected him as E.N.D. so that he could end his own immortal existence. Suddenly, he wasn't chasing away the threat to his family, he _was_ the biggest danger to them.

Yes, Lucy had rewritten his book to make sure he lived a full, good life as their Natsu, her Natsu. They had also defeated Zeref and Acnologia, and made sure they never endangered the world again.

But she knew in his heart, Natsu still feared.

What if one day he just snapped, and went E.N.D. on them- his friends, his family, Happy, _her_? Lucy knew that none of the people in Fairy Tail, including Gray (even after his brief encounter with Natsu on the verge of turning into E.N.D.), treated him any differently, or were even wary of him. To them, to her, he was and always would be Natsu Dragneel, their stupid, fire-eating, always-looking-for-a-fight Salamander. But _he_ was afraid of himself, of his capacity to hurt people close to him, not as Natsu, but as E.N.D.

Lucy had more than reassured him that it was never going to happen, not only because she had made sure of it, but because Natsu was incapable of hurting his _nakama_ , no matter what form he took.

Natsu had beamed at her at her admission, and the bed-hogging tendencies had increased tenfold.

"Are you both just going to mope around all day, or sort this out?"

Lucy turned pleading eyes to the Takeover Mage, her lips pouting, "Mira, help me! What should I do?"

Mira huffed before setting down the drink she was making, "You're going to have to tell me everything in detail!"

So Lucy did that. Told her of her plight, their fight, and his sad departure, as well as his show of ignoring her the moment she arrived at the guild that morning. She had greeted him a hello, only for him to turn his head away and cross his arms; she had asked him if he wanted to go on a mission, only for him to tell Happy to _tell_ her, even if she was standing right there, 'Thanks, but no thanks'. That had pissed her off, and so she had ignored him right back.

Until now.

As per usual, she would be the one to give in and make amends. And compromise. And he would end up getting his way.

Mira hummed as she thought it over, then smiled and clapped her hands in elation when an idea struck her, "Well, why don't you just get an extra bed for your home?"

Lucy frowned at the appalling idea, "Mira...I already have a bed. And if anyone should be buying one, shouldn't it be him?"

Mira rolled her eyes at the blonde mage, "Geez Lucy! If he wanted that, he would have already done that! What he wants is to be near you, sleep at your home, in your bed because he says it's comfortable. _I_ think that's just an excuse, but even so, wouldn't it solve your problem of propriety?"

"It's still a crazy thing to do. Have two beds for one room?!"

"Not really. Some families have twin beds in one room, even some hotels and inns have such accommodations, even more than two beds sometimes. You know all this."

"Yeah, but those families have two children, and those rooms are for people in pairs or groups who want to stay the night. Mira, I live alone! Natsu just sleeps over. He isn't living with me!"

"Maybe _that's_ what you two should do! Live together!"

"Mira...Geez, how do you jump to that? We are best friends, not a couple. We can't live together!"

"Then that's where you should start. First be a couple! Now I have a few ideas on how to do-"

"You know what, two beds sound good. I'm gonna go pitch him the idea!"

With that, Lucy hastily stood up from the bar stool and made a bee line for Natsu and Happy, before the Takeover Mage could get into detail about her 'Lock-'em-up-in-a-closet' plan to get them to confess to each other. Of course it wouldn't work, Lucy had better control on her emotions than to fall for that.

And Natsu was just dense.

"Hey Natsu! Can we talk?"

Said mage jumped at her voice, but otherwise said nothing. Happy just snickered as he flew over Lucy's head, "He's still ignoring you, you know!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the cat and sat down next to the pinkette on the bench, the latter shuffling away from the blonde in a show of defiance, "Natsu, come on! I'm sorry for yesterday. And didn't you say last night that we would think of something together today?"

Natsu turned around slowly, but kept his face determinedly towards the floating Happy, "Ask her what she's talkin' about. I don't remember sayin' anything like that."

Lucy huffed, "Well I remember you said something along the lines of 'We will think about something tomorrow, and Lucy, since you're so smart, it will be easy-'"

"I didn't say you were smart!"

"Aha, so you do remember!"

Natsu pouted and looked at her with accusing eyes, "Ya, but I'm still mad at you. That was mean of you to kick me out!"

"Aye, me too!"

Lucy smiled apologetically, "I know, and I'm sorry. And to make up for that, I have an idea that you're going to like!"

Natsu perked up, a grin spreading across his face, "Tell me Luce! What's this idea?"

"Well, how about we get another bed for my room? That way, you will have a place to sleep, and so will I. Of course I can-"

"Okay, let's go buy one!"

Lucy blinked at the suddenly excessively eager Dragon Slayer, "Uh...Oh...Right now? I mean, we should probably discuss price range and types-"

"No need. Let's buy one exactly like yours. I'll pay."

Lucy paused for moment to actually let the fact that the Salamander was willing to pay for something sink in. It took a few minutes, much to Natsu's chargin.

"Luce, come on!"

"Natsu...you want to pay for the bed?"

"Ya. Since I'm the one who's gonna use it!"

"Yeah, but, not all the time, right? I mean, every now and then you will have sleepovers with our other friends, and occasionally you will go on missions alone, I might have someone over-"

"Who're you gonna have stay there other than me?" Natsu interrupted, a scowl marring his face.

Lucy frowned, "Levy, Erza maybe..."

Natsu grinned, "Oh. That's fine. I'll let them to use it sometimes. And besides that, I don't have sleepovers with others nor am I gonna go on missions alone without you, weirdo!"

Lucy heaved a sigh, "Natsu, are you never going to sleep at your house? I mean, that's your home, right? Won't you miss it?"

"My home is where you and Happy are. Don't matter the place." He shrugged casually, not bearing the appearance of someone who had just in a roundabout way confessed a very important sentiment to a blindsided blonde mage, who was also his best friend. To her credit, Lucy did manage to breathe normally despite the red hue that dusted her cheeks, and cleared her throat to get rid of the lump that had formed there at his words.

"Oh...But I still think I should pay..."

"It's fine Luce. I'll buy it!"

"Aye Luushiiiii! Don't be so shyyy!"

Lucy glanced at the grinning cat with a smile.

Natsu cheered loudly as he stood, "YES! A new comfy bed! Well, come on then. Let's get going."

Lucy couldn't find any words to refuse him, and smiled as she took his offered hand. The two mages left the guild in a flurry, Happy following languidly behind them.

* * *

"Hey Luce. You awake?"

The Stellar Mage hummed softly in answer, and lazily turned around to face the Dragon Slayer lying on the new bed, which they had placed in the corner opposite to that with the old bed by the window.

"What Natsu?"

"I just ain't feeling it."

Lucy suppressed a groan of irritation at her twitchy best friend, "Why?"

Natsu frowned up at the ceiling, "Dunno. It just doesn't feel right."

The blonde mage wanted to point out that this situation was never right to begin with, and they had only ended up so because of his stubbornness, but she didn't have the energy to start an argument at the moment, the fatigue of previous sleepless night wearing her down.

"Hmm...We can't do anything about it right now. How about we do something about it tomorrow? Maybe visit the shop again and get another bed you like? I'm sure they will exchange this one for it."

"Ya but, I already tried every bed there. I liked this best, it's just like yours!"

It was true; Natsu and Happy had acted like kids on a sugar-rush as soon as they had reached the furniture shop. Even though he had decided he wanted a bed exactly like hers, no dice, he hadn't missed the opportunity to jump on every bedding they had to offer there; occasionally stretching out on some of them with sandal clad feet, arms crossed behind head, much to the chargin of the shop manager. Lucy had apologized every time he did that, but even the 'Sorry' lost its lustre when he just repeated the action no matter how many times he was warned, his furry companion a constant partner in his antics. It came to the point where they were almost banned from the shop (herself included, however unfair it was), but they were saved when Lucy hastily pointed to the model of the bed that was like hers.

It had effectively distracted the Dragon Slayer, and the shop manager had wasted no time in tearing the receipt for the item and assuring them of safe and early delivery, before showing them the exit. Even so, Natsu and Happy had remained their hyper-self all the way to the cafe where they had stopped for lunch, and even at her home where they had eagerly waited for the furniture item to be delivered.

It had arrived a little before promised time, much to the elation of her two idiots.

Brought up, set up, cleaned, and covered with fresh sheets, Natsu and Happy had barely left the bed since it arrived. They would have even preferred to have their dinner there, but only changed their minds when Lucy reminded them about ants and ant-bites.

They had gone to bed so excited that Lucy had wondered if they would even get any sleep.

But certainly she hadn't expected this.

Happy's snores were the only thing that disturbed the quiet of the room when he spoke again, "I really don't like this."

Lucy sat up in irritation and huffed, before getting off the bed and walking over to his side, "Fine! Up you get! You can have the old one. Just get some sleep already!"

Natsu jumped up and over to the old bed, the wood creaking slightly under his sudden weight, "Gee, angry much, Luce? Maybe I just don't like the new bed feeling or somethin'."

"Whatever, just be quiet and sleep, you dork!"

Natsu hummed in response and sighed in satisfaction, "I do like this!"

Lucy ignored him, wrapping her arms around the slumbering Happy and pulling him closer for heat and comfort, and letting his soft snores lull her to sleep.

* * *

The weird arrangement worked well, for a few days that is.

"Luce, something ain't right!"

Lucy groaned from her position on the new bed, "Natsu, what now?"

"I told ya, I get this feeling-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But Natsu, we already concluded when we first got this bed that the feeling is all in your head! Even Happy tried both beds, and it didn't feel any different to him. You can ask him to do it again, if you like, when he comes back."

Happy had decided to spend a few days along with Carla and Pantherlily visiting the other Exceeds where they had settled down. She had heard from the three that the bird-cat like species had set up a nice little quaint town a few days from Magnolia, near the sea, after they had arrived on Earthland from Edolas, with their former Queen now acting as their mayor. The town needed some major repairs after suffering damage during the Alvarez attack, and occasionally the three Fairy Tail exceeds would visit them for a few days and help in any way they could.

"Well maybe Happy isn't as sensitive as me!"

Lucy snorted, "Sensitive, my ass!"

Natsu huffed and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs with his back leaning against the window, "Ya, sensitive. I don't know, Luce. But I'm telling you the truth. Something's different!"

Lucy sighed, "I believe you, Natsu. Maybe you miss your house?"

Natsu shook his head almost immediately, "Nope."

The blonde mage hummed as she thought over his plight, "Maybe you don't like the detergent I used? Even though it's the same one I have used since I first came here. So-"

"You washed the sheets today?"

"Yup. It was laundry day."

Natsu frowned as he put his nose on the fresh sheets and inhaled deeply, "Hmm...they don't smell bad, they just don't smell like..."

Natsu trailed off and didn't say anything for a few minutes, which caused Lucy to sit up and look over at him in confusion, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the Dragon Slayer chuckled, before breaking out in a full fledged laugh. The Stellar Mage could only frown in uncertainty and wait for him to overcome his sudden insanity if she wanted any answers.

Slowly his mirth died down, but the grin that adorned his face remained, his eyes twinkling brightly in the near darkness. He suddenly stood up and walked over to her side, slightly nudging her legs away to make space for him to sit.

Lucy looked at him in concern, "Natsu, what's...I mean..."

Natsu chuckled slightly, "Hey Luce. I don't think your brilliant idea is gonna work for me."

The blonde mage scowled, "It wasn't my idea, exactly. But why not?"

The Dragon Slayer smirked as he shuffled closer to her, causing her breath to slightly hitch and her heart to race. He didn't stop till his face was a few inches from hers, and Lucy hoped the proximity didn't give away the heat coming off of her cheeks. He suddenly moved his face closer to hers causing her to squeak in surprise, before it took a detour to nestle lightly on her shoulder; he then turned his face so that his nose lay against her neck.

Natsu took in a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction, "Yep. Not gonna work."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, with his every hot breath leaving goosebumps on her neck, the blush taking a permanent residence on her cheeks, "Natsu..Um...What are you doing?"

The Dragon Slayer hummed softly, the minute vibrations the action sent doing nothing good to her already erratic heartbeat. She was sure he could hear her rampant heart, as well as her shallow breaths, but still he didn't make a move to release her from his hold.

"Luce, it's two bed too many."

"Wha..."

Natsu smiled, "It wasn't the bed that was comfy, it was your scent surrounding me every time I laid down on it that comforted me, soothed me."

"...Oh...?"

"So you see the problem? When you washed the sheets, it took away your scent. And took away my solace." He nuzzled into her neck before raising his head to face her again, "And now I just ain't feeling it."

Lucy swallowed thickly, glancing at the bed he had been lying on, "Um...So...What..."

Natsu chuckled and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. He smiled as he placed his lips on her trembling ones for a fleeting moment before rising from the bed and picking her up too. He then walked the two steps to the old bed and placed the still shell-shocked stellar mage on it, before moving in and lying down next to her.

"So I guess we're gonna have to sleep like this after all."

"...Wha..."

"Ya ya, I know, you'll be like 'It's _inappropriate_ ' and all, but it's not anymore since we're together. So put that matter to rest already!"

"...Whaaa..."

"Geez Luce, I thought you're smart. Snap out of it weirdo."

Lucy slowly turned to face the Dragon Slayer next to her; even in her surprised and flabbergasted state, she was able to take in his lazy grin that had aggravated her nerves on more than one occasion, and feel herself slowly coming out of her shock at his...his actions. And words. And lips...

"Natsu...did you just kiss me?"

"Yep! Planning on doing it again too."

Ignoring that she asked again, "And did you just carry me here, _and_ joined me in this bed?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "No one asked for the live commentary, Luce. That's just embarrassing."

" _That's_ embarrassing? My commenting on it? Not the position, the situation-"

Her tirade was interrupted by another chaste touch of their lips, and she flushed as she whacked his arm.

"Stop doing that!"

"Nope. I enjoy it very much, so no."

"Gah! You...You're so...! Dammit! I thought you were dense!"

Natsu raised a brow," And what gave you that idea? The fact that I took every opportunity to ogle at your nude form, or didn't miss the chance to fondle your-"

"OKAY! Okay! Don't say it loud, you idiot!"

"Idiot, sure! Dense, no."

Lucy took in a shaky breath and placed a trembling hand on her forehead, "Oh my Mavis! This night..."

Natsu chuckled as he laid down contentedly and put his arms around her before pulling her flush against him (ignoring her squeal of protest), then pulled the comforter over their forms, "Let's just sleep for now. We can talk tomorrow."

"Natsu, we should talk first before...sleeping together like this! So for now let me go-"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. Very much. Have for a long time, longer than I care to admit. I have wanted this for a while now, but didn't know how to say it. So instead, I showed you. Actions and words, or some saying about them, right?"

Lucy didn't know how to answer him, to tell him that she felt the same, that she wanted it too. But she also knew that this was moving a bit too fast for her to keep up with, and if they didn't slow the hell down, she was going to die of a heart attack.

"Natsu, I...I love you too, you dork! But this...this is moving at rocket speed and-"

"Oh hush already. It's not like we're moving in together or anything."

"Yeah, but-"

"We can do that tomorrow."

"...Natsu!"

"What? Don't tell me you can be patient about us together, Luce, coz I sure as hell can't do that. Waited long enough. That was us moving slowly, so we can speed things up now. We can slow down after our first kid."

"NATSU!"

"Kidding Luce, Geez!" He chuckled, nuzzling her cheek to calm her down, humming softly when it worked, "It's fine Luce. Give me this much, we can take baby steps from tomorrow."

The Stellar Mage nodded slowly at her best friend, or rather her...whatever he was. They could discuss it tomorrow. Right now, all she wanted to do was to fall asleep in his warm and comfortable arms, lulled into it by his slow and deep breathing.

At the precipice of dreamland, she vaguely wondered what they were going to do with the now defunct extra bed.

Two bed too many, indeed.

* * *

They did find a use for the extra bed.

It was dubbed "Punishment Bed" by Happy (even though Lucy screeched at him to change it given how ludicrously suggestive it sounded). Every time Natsu pissed off Lucy, she would kick him off to sleep there. So the traditional 'sleeping on the couch coz the missus is angry' got an upgrade in Natsu's case; though all the same it was punishment for him, since the bed didn't have Lucy's smell, and that caused him unease.

Uneasiness for a few hours of the night, that is, before he sneakily crawled into bed with his mate after he was sure she was sound asleep.

The 'Lucy Kicks' in the mornings following such nights were not something he cared for, though.

* * *

 **That's all people!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
